csofandomcom-20200223-history
Encounter
Decoy Encounter (zs_encounter) is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 4 in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Pursuit the Frozen Terror and retrieve research samples. Background Vanguard Lab collapsed due to the disaster created in Vanguard base. David Black and Erica also have gone missing from the panic room. Few days later, a team has been dispatched to retrieve various research samples that abandoned in the ruined Vanguard base. The team's leader was Gerard. His mission was simple as delivering the retrieved research sample to transportation team who has already arrived at the Polar Regions and waiting for his team. However, one of the soldier has been infected with the research sample while finishing the retrieve work and moving to the Polar Regions, and the air carrier made an emergency landing. In the end, only some of the soldiers could escape successfully by transferring to the transport team. Events Encounter was released alongside Skull-6 on: *South Korea: 1 August 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 August 2013. *China/Japan: 7 August 2013. Encounter was released alongside OTs-14 Groza on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 May 2014. Transcripts ; Starting point #''Gerard: Answer me transportation team! This is retrieve team leader, Gerard. I just arrived at the place of contact.'' #''Jim: (crackle) Welcome, Gerard. I'm Jim. We are also almost there.'' #''Gerard: Jim? Are you Jim from the red lizard mercenary?'' #''Jim: (crackle) Do you know me? Oh, ya. I'm kinda famous here. Haha.'' #''Gerard: I'll tell you details later after we meet each other, so please hurry up. Here temperature is much lower than I thought.'' #''Jim: (crackle) Hahaha.. You must be easy to feel cold. Okay, I'll be there soon.'' #''Gerard: Wait a minute! What's this sound?!'' #''Jim: (crackle) What's up, Gerard?'' #''Gerard: Darn it! What's that?! Stop it!!'' #''Jim: (crackle) Hey! What's wrong?!'' #''Gerard: Darn it! Yeti appeared and took the research samples from me!'' #''Jim: (crackle) Yeti? Stop joking me and you better retrieve the research samples, my friend.'' #''Gerard: I know it. We'll pursuit him right now! I'll contact you again!'' #''Gerard: It seems like Yeti blocked the last movement route...'' #''Gerard: There must be a way if we move the train...'' #''Gerard: Move the train by operating the train locking device!'' ; After the train is moving #''Gerard: Fine! It's moving now. Search the device to move other trains as well!'' ; After entering the secured moving line #''Gerard: It's a zombie! Defeat the zombie and continue to search!'' ; Arriving in front of the button inside the warehouse #''Gerard: I've found another device! Operate it!'' ; After pressing it #''Gerard: I can hear the train is moving. Hurry up, let's move!'' ; After coming outside #''Gerard: It seems like we can enter inside the ventilation. Let's go!'' ; Once comes closer to the steel-barred window inside ventilation #''Gerard: The electric power to move this steel-barred window is out. Restore the electric power to operate it!'' ; Found Yeti #''Gerard: We've found the trace of him! It seems like he is somewhere around here.'' #''Gerard: Let's continue to pursuit him! Okay, let's go!!'' ; After entering the ice area #''Gerard: Zombies in this place look slower than other place...'' #''Gerard: Kill all of them before they are coming closer to us!'' ; After entering the empty lot #''Gerard: This is a dead-end street... Answer me transportation team!'' #''Jim: (crackle) Where are you now, Gerard?'' #''Gerard: We are waiting at an empty lot that appeared after we passed the ice cave. We can't find any other way to go out.'' #''Jim: (crackle) It's quite troublesome but, I'll check the location for you. Darn it. The GPS is not working properly due to the snowstorm.'' #''Gerard: I can see the iron gate over there... What's that?!'' #''Jim: (crackle) What's up again, friend?'' #''Gerard: We found him! Let's attack him, everyone!'' ; Proceed with 2nd boss basic #''Gerard: Darn it! He ran away again!'' #''Jim: What..? I really wish to teach you how to perform the work.'' #''Gerard: I guess we can reach somewhere if we pass through the iron gate over there.'' #''Jim: Okay, then try to move now. Don't turn off our communication while you are moving as I don't want you to be missing in a battle.'' #''Gerard: Okay, I got it! Let's explode the iron gate to move, everyone!'' ; Proceed with 2nd boss shortcut #''Gerard: He's running away again! Let's follow him!'' #''Gerard: It seems like he entered inside the ventilation window. We will follow him!'' ; Lift room #''Gerard: This place looks like disguised as warehouse... Why?'' #''Gerard: Anyway, let's board on the lift.'' ; After lift stopped #''Gerard: Darn it... Why is it stopped? Is there a problem with the electric power?'' #''Gerard: The electric power will be back if we destroy the emergency electric power box! Let's fire, everyone!'' ; After operating the lift #''Gerard: Fine, it's moving again! I hope it won't stop again...'' ; In front of double shutter #''Gerard: The shutter is not working.'' #''Gerard: This is the only way to go. We must find a way to operate it.'' ; In front of laboratory engine #''Gerard: Okay, we need to operate this.'' ; After operating the engine #''Gerard: Let's operate the shutter again!'' ; After arriving at the frozen machine room #''Gerard: We are in a dead-end street again. Do you hear me, transportation team?'' #''Jim: What's up, Gerard?'' #''Gerard: We arrived at some place like a machine room, but there is no way to move anymore!'' #''Jim: Let me check with GPS. Umm?! You are just at my feet?!'' #''Gerard: At your feet?!'' #''Jim: If I explain to you, our coordination is overlapped but, I'm outside.'' #''Gerard: Umm.. we must be at the basement machine room.'' #''Jim: You know that we cannot fly to the basement with the helicopter, right?'' #''Gerard: It seems like the concrete floor is not solid, we should be able to explode it.'' #''Jim: Yes. Try to get out from there and see the sunlight again, my friend.'' #''Gerard: Okay! Plant the bomb here, soldier!'' ; After planting the bomb #''Gerard: Let's explode it now. Step back, everyone!'' ; After coming down (or after passing the shortcut gate) #''Gerard: A moderate wind is blowing from that side. Let's move to there.'' ; Shortcut Ventilation Window #''Gerard: Do you hear me, transportation team? We entered inside the ventilation window by following Yeti.'' #''Jim: Let me check with GPS. Umm?? It seems like you are at my feet?!'' #''Gerard: At your feet?! Anyway, we will continue to pursuit Yeti.'' #''Gerard: It will be hard to move if we cannot stop the fan to move.'' #''Gerard: We will be able to stop the fan if we operate the device! Let's move!'' ; In front of shortcut gate #''Gerard: This gate looks easy to open.'' ; Round 2, boss room #''Gerard: This is retrieve team! Copy me transportation team!'' #''Jim: Don't tell me this is the dead-end street again, friend.'' #''Gerard: I'm sorry, but that is the dead-end street again.'' #''Jim: Are we only looking for the dead-end street in a purpose? Haha.'' #''Gerard: Wait a minute.. What's this vibration?'' ; After boss cut scene #''Gerard: It's him!'' #''Jim: Fine, it seems like you found him. Show me your real ability Gerard this time!'' #''Gerard: Sure. By the way, where are you now?'' #''Jim: We are almost there. We'll meet each other soon if you survive until I'll be there. Haha''. ; Helicopter arrived after killed the boss #''Jim: Hey, you still survive. I'll take you all from there, so don't be angry. Haha.'' #''Gerard: We must retrieve the research sample that he took away from us. He must be somewhere around here!'' #''Jim: Fine, my friend. This time we will join you to search him!'' ; After lift moved #''Gerard: Move through the ventilation widow for those who couldn't board on the lift!'' #''Gerard: Never move outside the lift as high voltage flows there!'' ; After arrived at the boss room #''Able proceed with the next round only when half of the players are here.'' ; After casting the first ultimate skill #''Gerard: He is trying to run away! Catch him before he is going outside!!'' ; After casting the second ultimate skill, there is no message from the third ultimate skill casting #''Gerard: He is trying to attack us with the ice rock! Stop him from riding on it. Try your best!!'' Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Unexpect_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Unexpect_poster_kr2.jpg|Ditto File:Encounter_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull6_encounter_poster_jp.png|Japan poster 20130807ff_3.jpg|China poster 20130807ff_2.jpg|Ditto File:Encounter_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Encounter_screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot File:Encounter_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Encounter_screenshot3.jpg File:Unexpect_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Unexpect_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_encounter.png|Loading background con_02.jpg|Korea website teaser 130801_encounter.jpg|Korea wallpaper File:Encounter_promo_art.png|Promotional art Trivia *This is the first map that introduces the location and range of the player from the button. *There is a cinematic trailer when the players are about to fight the boss. *There is a special screen effect when the player was attacked by the boss. *On the first release, the boss has a major bug where it is just appeared but die too soon when compared to the health bar, making the round endless until all of the players die or leave the room. In addition, shooting the fuse box while the elevator is still moving will cause it to stop permanently. *The inclined elevator part of this map resembles earlier part of Lambda Core chapter in Half-Life. *There is a secret place in Round 1. It has a fan in there and anyones who were hit will be dead. *This map mirrors Train map. *The concept art shows a SAT operative using an SPAS-12 Cobra *There is an altenative way that leads directly to the boss fight area. After meeting the boss for the first time, players can use it to reach the boss faster but it is hard to go through it since a big fence is blocking the way and cannot be destroyed. The only way is to let the boss make his getaway through that fence. Afterwards, the player will reach a tunnel with a big fan that will slow down the player speed. It can be deactivated with a switch. Finally, it leads to boss fight area. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Simple maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Spoiler